Cupcakes Alternate Ending sorta kinda not rly
by Scout Pilgrim
Summary: A new alternate ending to the hit pony creepypasta, Cupcakes! Self-insertion. Done.


Cupcakes Alternate Ending (sorta kinda not really)

Original Cupcakes Fanfic by Sergeant Sprinkles

Created by Scout Pilgrim

Note: This is my first thing i have uploaded. please, provide constructive criticism. No assholes, please.

Edit: (march 8th) quotes and apostrophes added and fixed. Fixed Scout's death joke.

Edit II: (June 6th) minorly edited ending.

Protip: Insert before Pinkie starts working on Dash.

* * *

><p>Just then, Scout Pilgrim busted open the door. He sensed the danger, as all superhuman beings like him can. He then got out his Scattergun and pointed the cold, black firearm at Pinkie's back.<p>

"Stop. Now." He said sternly, holding the scattergun and having his knife at the ready.

Pinkie giggled then said "Scout! So wonderful you could make it! Maybe you can help me with Dashie!"

"Maybe you can stop what your doing before anyone else gets hurt, including you." Scout then said, arming his scattergun. Pinkie heard the click-clack of the stubby shotgun release a shell and release a new one into the barrel, ready to super-splatter her vitals all over Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, now I have some news, Scout!" Pinkie said in her sing-song tone. "It seems that your number is up, Scout! Time to get you ready!" Pinkie then started to jab at Scout s abdomen with the knife she was holding in her hand. Scout dodged them all, except for one. It whizzed past Scout s face, grazing his cheek and cutting a quick loft of hair and a piece of his signature black hat.

Scout uttered a cry of pain, then quickly got back to the fight. A quick left from Pinkie, then a right, then a left, then a right. At one point, Scout got hit with a downward slice, hitting his shoulder. His superhuman body quickly stood up to this, as a normal human's shoulder would be laying on the floor right now, and Scout would be dying from loss of blood.  
>It only got through there partway, about half, and it got stuck. When Pinkie ripped it out, a quick spurt of blood left the gaping wound and Scout fell to the ground.<br>Pinkie then jabbed the knife straight down, hitting his chest and pinning him to the floor.  
>His scattergun slid and laid about 10 inches away from him. He then got out his pistol and started firing at Rainbow Dash's harnesses. Every hit that connected actually popped them right off. The one on her head was the trickiest, but Scout managed to nail it. Rainbow Dash then got down and started to backpedal from Pinkie to the wall. "Pinkie, why are you doing this? What happened to you?" Dash said, tearing up.<p>

"Because, I want to be with you...forever..." Pinkie said, with a creepy smile added.

Scout then waved, then yelled "Fight back! You aren t weak!" then got back to trying to take off the knife.  
>Dash then made a quick jab with her hoof and smacked Pinkie on the face. It was going like what happened with Pinkie and Scout, the deadly boxing match.<br>The knife was spilling out blood, and he tried hard to pry it out. Every time he would try, the pain would defocus him and he would have to start over.  
>Time was short, he knew, but he had to hurry. One final pull then the knife slid out.<br>Cries of pain escaped Scout's lips, and he was stuck on the ground.  
>He had no weapons, as his Scattergun was too far, and the pistol was out of ammo. He was thinking of a way to help Dash, who was fighting off Pinkie as he laid on the floor.<br>Pinkie did a hard donkey kick and it knocked Rainbow Dash to the floor. Pinkie then kneeled on top of her, and started hitting her with her hooves as hard as she can. At that point, Scout realized he could use the knife as a throwing weapon. He aimed, and threw with all his might.  
>Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, but that was the adrenaline coursing through his body.<br>The knife flew from his hand to her eye socket.

The impact caused Pinkie to scream bloody murder, writhing on the floor to make the pain stop.  
>Scout mustered all his strength and got up. He limped and got his Scattergun from the floor and walked over to Pinkie. She extended her hoof out as if to handshake, with a pleading smile on her bloody face.<p>

Scout then shook his head and said, "Why did the Scout cross the road?"

"To get to the other side?" Pinkie said, voice trembling.

"No, he never crossed the road. He never really was on your side."

Scout then shot his scattergun directly at her head, and the blast splattered her head all over the floor. The knife popped out as her skull exploded, and he grabbed it before it hit the ground. Scout had did it. Pinkie Pie was dead, but it was too late.  
>The others were killed. He then checked the medical bag for items he could use, and grabbed painkillers from the bag. He took the painkillers, and used his best first aid skills to fix himself up with items from the medical bag.<br>It didn t look pretty, but he was feeling ok. The blood loss stopped, and his heart stopped thumping.

"Sad isn t it?" He asked Rainbow Dash, who was crying at her friend's demise.

"Don't worry. Her mind was mush already, so her death was gonna happen sooner or later. Don t take it too hard." He said, taking Dash into his arms.  
>She kept sobbing and looked up at Scout with hope.<p>

"Now come on, lets get home, before the cops go looking for her." He said, his arm over her shoulder.

"Allright, Scout." She replied. As they were ascending the stairs, Scout then said,

"I think I saw this in a video game once. It was the sequel, it was called, like 'call of warfare II' or something."

"Heh, I guess sometimes video games can predict the future." Rainbow Dash said, laughing.

Before they reached the door, Scout stopped then said

"Oh, and Rainbow Dash, I need you to do something for me."

"I need you to wake up."

"Wake up, Rainbow Dash."

"Wake up."


End file.
